


山上的树

by lifoue_Sui



Category: Hermitage Strange Case Files
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 22:03:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18019292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifoue_Sui/pseuds/lifoue_Sui
Summary: 负负得正送书人x哪里不对店老板ooc警告是车子





	山上的树

山上的树

 

阴雨天大概是送书人的装束显得不那么违和的日子之一。一副刚演完上海滩的样子走进阴沉沉的书店也没什么奇怪之处。

书店连同了书架书本，里面的来客已然混为一体。他显然比自己更能融入其中，成了一个小世界或是正常世界里的意外。

店主并不在平时工作的桌前，书架分割了空间，送书人绕到后面，店主背靠着书柜被阴影包围起来，左手捧着书，右手的纸烟缭绕着，火星的光点并不能为潮湿狭窄的地方增添多少活人的气息。他像一个鬼魂，送书人突然这么想。

店主的视线始终不曾离开书页，昏暗中像是个借代来的谎话。他揿着书脊把它插回原处，送书人眼看着那一点火光就差一点要挨上其他的书。“事情大体有眉目了，你先去楼上等我，马上就好。”

烟气散逸，未染色的冷调日光从一侧延伸，店主攀着他的颈侧，仰着头凑上来。“教授，您这是要......”来访者的话并没有说完，被突然袭击抵到墙边，不得不用手扶着旁边的书架。

其余的烟气被送进了送书人淡色的嘴唇。他带着书的湿气与烟草的火热气味吻上来，故意让送书人迎接他的恶作剧。

他像是个规制好了的木架，僵硬的只能由他摆布。明火的热量迫近耳旁，店主的部分渗透到鼻腔肺叶以及某个不能抓搔的深处，氲积沉淀着。这是一种冒犯。他告诉他自己，却感觉不到于此相对的任何的异常或不适，由着温湿柔软的舌头侵入。眼睫在微微颤动，捻着烟搭在肩头的手。店主又在送书人的嘴角吻了一次，定定地看着送书人的眼睛，然后消失在日光不曾造访的书店深处。如同异世界发生的故事，吃过了那里的东西就永远走不出去了——只是个书店而已。况且自己还是书店的真正主人，真是奇怪。

 

送书人摘下帽子，公寓里并没有可以挂它的地方，鞋子放在玄关一角，陈设几乎没有改变，只是多了个借宿的鬼魂。窗外闷闷的雨声成了单调的白噪音，电脑还亮着论坛的界面，是个完全与外界无关的小角落。他坐在沙发上，双手放在膝头。他听到上楼的脚步声，然后鞋被随意蹬在地上，大概会有一只踩在自己的鞋上。不过送书人尚且无暇顾及它。进来的人已经凑到眼前，毫不留情地撵开自己的手坐在了自己腿上。

他知道他的住客的性格，也只能随着他做些不和常理的事，适度拒绝也不是不可行，拜此所赐，真正上床目前还一次都没有过。

他坐在送书人腿上，脚踝的轮廓纤细又鲜明，脸颊贴着送书人的额头，圈着他的脖子手指扣住后颈，展示已经被占领的他。像抱毛绒玩具一样低下头去蹭送书人的嘴唇，一下下轻轻舔着，送书人一直没有动作，考虑着是不是需要适时把他推下去。店主的卷发蹭着额头，“会有欲望吗？可以和人交合而产下子嗣吗？”店主解着送书人的风衣，“也许你没办法想象，来这里的只有几个太熟的朋友，未成年人，路人，我讨厌出去，我不想遇到追上来的麻烦事。窝在书店里看书，虽说时间变得不值钱了起来，但这并不代表我不用解决生理问题。所以，用年轻人的话说，是太久没吃肉了。”店主凑在送书人耳边，“我本来不想解释的，但是看你这张棺材板一样的脸。我的选择只有你了，勉强一下，还过得去。况且，我又不会把你从楼上推下去。我依然还只是个租客。”衬衫被撩起来，店主蹭着送书人的胸口，“其他事情，等做完了再说。时间还早呢。”

送书人觉得像被大型的动物搭在了自己身上，尾巴愉悦地缠绕拍打着自己的腿，在膝弯挠来挠去。他把店主推开，“教授，请不要开这样的玩笑。”他直起上身躲开凑过来的店主，拍了拍略有些狼狈的衣摆，

实际上却并非这样，从店主的角度下可以看到对方微红的耳根，和现在混乱的气息。“摆出一副生气的样子，实际上你这不也挺享受的嘛，我的房东先生。”店主抓住送书人后脑的头发，没有给他反应的机会，狠狠贴了上去，他觉得差点自己的鼻梁会受伤，每次都是自己的住客不合时宜得冒犯人，要是自己当初没有——恐怕事情就此成了死结了吧。

这样的事情在这样的身体里几乎不曾发生，它随着人的离去也一起死掉了。

在他的脑子中，这样的同性之间的事情并非不可，甚至是正常需求。只是店主，他的住客，自己所求之人，不应该是这样的角色。

况且他的朋友们，尚且不论那两个高中生，那个橘色头发的未成年，律师，三脚猫的侦探，奇怪的组合但能以此解决不少的麻烦事。这些都不是他能直接利用的资源，必须通过他。

 

店主在解他的裤子，送书人没有拒绝他，他的时间太久，已经记不起爱人的模样。有她的过去已经抽象成了一个符号，是他得不到的所怀念的东西，细节已经消弭，他所记得的只有被称作某个名字的模糊的倩影。名字下面却是一片虚无飘渺的情感。店主不曾问出来的是，在他的目的实现之后是什么——应该什么都没有。

此刻他的住客从他的膝上退下去，含着他的性器，他看到店主的发顶，微卷的黑发随着他的动作而颤动着，他像个旁观者，店主的舔舐带来的感觉像隔着毛玻璃，撩拨不到令他动摇的地方，当然，勃起也只是合乎情理的生理反应，即使送书人并不想在意它。

“它比你听话得多呢。”教授把留在嘴角的液体擦干净，起身抓着他的肩膀把他往床上推。

——想说句冒犯人的话，但是店主不像之前任何一次的状态，送书人觉得这次他没有开玩笑，毫无间隙地接触着，想要抓着自己的住客的肩膀把他摔出去，但想到自己已经把对方留在了自己的船上，虽然说更像自己被抓上了贼船一样，但是已经没有后悔的余地了，任由他胡来。

“为什么？”

教授看着他一副未开化智人的样子，“我说过了，也许今天想做，那就去做。也许明天就不想了，那就不做。”

他把自己的裤子随意脱在床边的地上，轻车熟路地找出润滑剂挤在手心里，草率地插进后穴扩张。送书人花了几秒钟才意识到咕啾咕啾的水声是从哪里发出的。过多的液体从腿根留下来，容易引起某些不良的联想。只不过那些联想的主角大多是肤白貌美的年轻女人。送书人被按在床上，教授没打算给他反抗的机会，“是不是太多了？”他粗暴的动作让送书人忍不住想皱眉。教授居高临下地看着他，不想解答他的发问，“这才有意思。”扶着送书人的性器坐下去。

教授轻轻呼吸着，把送书人的全部都放了进去，衬衣被折得有些皱，领结也被他扯散了，送书人扶着他的腰帮他保持平衡——总是一副摇摇欲坠的样子。大概是因为不耐受，教授略微颤抖着。

他在强迫自己吗？送书人难以想象被插入的感觉是如何，但也没有他想象中的阻力，扩开那个肌肉环之后，内里的部分就容易得多，取而代之的是被湿热的内壁和黏液包裹的触感。

虽然这么想着，却被教授认为是在走神。送书人看到他在笑，“在想什么？不。在想谁？”

“很疼吗？”“哪次你自己试试看就知道了。”

润滑剂的触感让人很难分辨出哪些是外来的部分，哪些是教授自己产出的。他贴着他的鬓角动作着，送书人看到他的眼睛，大约是闭着的，起落的幅度还算轻缓，他所能做的就是托着店主的臀部，随着他的动作，完全没有要掌握控制权的意思。

衬衫皱得归于狼狈，教授依然不依不饶地抱着他，送书人觉得自己正被依赖着。事实上某人正依赖他嵌在深处的东西。他舔着送书人的耳后，时不时泄出几声细碎的喉音，他的手被故意放在了臀部上，在他面前抽动的时候能感觉到肌肉的变化。是送书人从未见过的光景。

店主的动作越来越深，抬起得很高再一次次坐下去，呻吟也不像是故意的撩拨，他很清楚自己想要哪里，几乎用全身的力量压制住送书人反抗的举动。然后用体重落回去，店主被狠狠戳到了不可言说的部位，发出一声惊喘。送书人扶住他后倾的腰，半勃的性器在两人之间磨蹭晃动，送书人觉得自己关注错了地方，教授居然只是用后穴也能起反应。

他换了个脚不受累的姿势又动作起来，单纯地只为满足自己的爱欲，送书人只是一种工具而已。双手撑着送书人的大腿，毫不介意把失态的自己展现在他眼前，他的愉悦似乎能感染送书人，从每个缝隙钻进送书人的神经，一下下的喘息愈发急促，裸露的皮肤比平日的苍白红润了少许，一副耽溺于情事的样子，无暇用言语调侃送书人。

他帮助着教授的动作，机械地一次次落下来，挤出半透明的液体。送书人担心他会中途昏厥过去，他也只是无谓的亲吻着送书人的部分，教他顶进深处让两人都感到快乐而不是疼痛，忍不住想索取更多，想要被拥抱，被填满，渴望融为一体，送书人很难不理会他的挑逗，只是丝毫没有缴械的意思，他的房客几乎被快感弄得失去继续动作的力气，眼睛也没办法好好聚焦，从尾椎骨下面一阵阵窜上来的感觉不应该如此强烈，他意识不清地想着，总归是太久没做了。

送书人被紧紧抱住，房客像某种懒洋洋的生物一样而他是某种树干，性器被包裹着，他不能自抑的收缩着后穴，想要逃走却又让人拒绝不了快乐，店主挣扎着起来，大腿颤抖着又伏下去埋回送书人的肩窝，呜咽控制不住地泄出来，连不成一段清楚的语句。

几次被准准地顶到摄护腺上，像是腻在送书人身上的寄生物，下意识地被羞耻击碎。送书人托着他的臀部，店主想要拒绝但已经没有足够的余地来完成这个步骤，因为快感而全身发抖地依附着他。尽管如此，他也还是清醒地知道送书人已经被自己推进了圈套。

 

在几乎占据骨髓的快乐平静下来之后，教授勉强从送书人身上起来，顺手摸出烟盒，抽出一支准备点上。送书人颧骨泛红，他只是没想到教授会突如其来的停下，看着同样呼吸不稳的教授，有些庆幸，自己差点就要忍不住掐着自己的房客的脖子干他，然后不顾一切地释放在其中。混乱的情绪像融化胶油一块一块顶着原本是大脑的地方，他知道自己必须冷静下来。教授越过自己去拿烟盒的手带着不甘的诱惑。

店主靠到一旁的被褥上，送书人也看到某处是如何被店主瘦长的手指插入，被分开的穴口红肿翕张着，过量的液体从里面流出来，简直像是被——是自己刚刚捅过的地方，总觉得自己才是被羞辱的人。

烟被他咬在嘴里，送书人看着一截摇摇欲坠的烟灰就要掉在店主腿上。他的动作看起来总是对自己毫不留情，手指进入到深处，送书人几乎能想象被裹在里面的感觉，紧致温暖。他适时弹了弹烟灰，眉头皱着像是在操作什么费神的事。刚刚用摄护腺高潮的后穴敏感得让他发毛，不同寻常的适应速度和官能反馈。胡乱捣弄的同时店主并不安静，送书人听到他乱七八糟的喘息。他想要离开，事情就要脱轨了。

“要是有人做完就决绝地穿上衣服走人，一定会被情人怨恨的。”店主想起之前在深穴冲撞的东西，质量和热度都是手指远远比不上的，只有让送书人自己动手才是效率最高的方法。“不会再有了。”送书人低下头去，自己和住客的关系竟然已经如此亲密得越界。他惊讶自己的声音听起来格外不冷静，店主看着他的眼睛笑着，用脚去蹭他的腰侧。“你的爱人..？至死不渝？”店主突然笑起来，“你现在的样子，可千万别被看见。觉得你是个——”咧着嘴笑的某人，精确无误地戳伤了送书人为之付出的部分。店主的脖颈被他钳住，空气被遏制在血液以外，店主依然盯着他，带着在他看来极度挑衅的笑。那应该算作怜悯或者是同情。他居然都没有挣扎，只是因为缺氧而绷紧了身体，小动物一样无用的抽搐挣扎着，凌乱的呼吸，逐渐平淡下来的目光。

送书人看着安静下来的像是纸糊的娃娃一样的店主，松开了手，至少现在还不能。店主整个人都瘫在他身下，像是脱了水的鱼一样，脱力地喘息着，期间夹杂着断断续续的咳嗽声。

“没事吧？”此刻他没法安慰这个说出这样的话的人。“差点被人在床上掐死...不知道的还以为在玩什么过激的游戏。”送书人突然后悔怎么刚刚没继续下去。

他那个被店主积攒过多的地方终于意识到其中满盈的东西是爱欲，在太久的年岁里失去了它应有的觉知。此刻直到内容物溢出他后知后觉得想起它的美妙。他甚至依然固执地觉得是自己和这个恶质的人呆的太久，从内里腐败殆尽。送书人抓住店主的脚踝把他拖过来，攫着他的腰然后抵开粘着浊液的穴口，没有迟滞地顶到了底。随之而来的是内壁的痉挛和教授的惊叫。

他初次看到这个不管做任何事看起来都游刃有余的人瞳孔缩小表露出近似恐惧的表情。“喂喂—-等一下——”突然被毫无预兆地戳刺到摄护腺的敏感处，感受到的几乎是疼痛，教授下意识缩紧了腿，痛感淡化成一层层的欢愉倒流上来，他差点拿不稳烟，只能用指头捻灭了扔在地上。被强行拓开之后送书人出乎意料地猛烈动作起来，腿被架在肩上使不上力，送书人掐着他的腰把他拖回来又撞进紧缩着的后穴，教授疲累的身体没办法把送书人蹬开，他的表情在送书人看起来甚至比之前还要隐忍，他看着店主的眼睛，充斥着他的住客从未见过的炽热感情，姑且能称之为欲望却更加复杂浓厚。

店主抓着被单，一下下令人措手不及的快感差点让他不计后果得叫出来，只是这一次让他觉得是无力反抗的屈辱，咬着下唇被逼出了生理泪水，送书人的动作太快没有给他机会，后穴不合常理地反映着，谄媚地包裹着撞进来的凶物，送书人看着他，教授像是只被欺负了的小动物眼睛红红的，还不示弱的凶自己。他在用自己听不懂的方言骂自己，声音低低地抽泣，抓着送书人的手腕好像那是什么附着在身上的支撑物。教授偏过头去不看他的眼睛，感受到自己在迎接并消化他的愤怒和郁结。

 

他说过自己喜欢和高度自律的人相处，但眼前这个高度自律的人没打算给他休息的机会，后穴再次抽搐着高潮之后依然极其不留情地往深处蹂躏。违背着自己的意愿收紧内壁，然后因为难以承受的快感和高热被迫接受着体力透支和下一次的热潮。教授的低哑的抽泣混着喘息被送书人压制在枕头里，大腿颤抖着好几次几乎要滑下来，前端挺立着，两人的衣料上已经被教授射出来的液体粘成一片濡湿，大概连他自己都没有料到会如此失态。送书人俯下身去吻他的颈侧，也是第一次看起来有些人样，单纯地把爱欲宣泄出来而不另做考虑。送书人被教授揽住脖子，像畏寒的动物抓住了毛绒绒的同伴，后腰陷在被褥和送书人的掌控里，自己握着性器抚慰，送书人动作温和了点，没听清店主还在说着什么，大抵是无意义的诨话。

教授拉着他的手握住自己的性器，送书人对此没有异议，从善如流地帮他解决，借此把教授整个人拥向自己，并未考虑他的感受而动作起来，带着愠怒和和酸化的情欲以一种教授所不能抵抗的方式残忍的作用上来，没有尽头的循环像野火一样，从神经末梢一点点咬噬上来，想要烧尽所有东西，店主甚至冲动想要把自己和送书人以某种未知的不可名状的方式融为一体，不再分离。

说到底，这一切都是个恶质的游戏罢了。

 

店主捂着眼睛，缩在枕头里。后穴里被强行灌注了滚热的东西的感觉实在是不怎么好，被人夺走控制权之后事态崩溃的败相。

送书人把他黏住的额发拨开，看着他虚弱得一言不发也不想理会自己的样子。是需要递打火机吗。

“你先去洗吧，我缓缓。腰快被你折断了。”店主脸上还带着红晕和泪痕，声音哑得有点凄惨，但已经脱离出来，恢复到了平时的状态。浑身赤裸着的时候也一样。送书人一言不发地抱着他，大概是被某句伤人的话刺激到了，待到店主已经悄悄睡着了之后才从床上下来。

 

送书人在浴室里快速地冲了一头，之前的事情在眼前又过了一遍，自己的住客终于把自己骗上了床，自己因为他的一句玩笑差点把他扼死，事情结束了，我在自己公寓的浴室里洗澡——然后门被推开，店主还带着一成不变的微微的笑容，下半身的留下的红肿淤青的痕迹看起来也尚且还能遮盖在衣服下面，他凑过来吻送书人，挤进浴室。

之后他在书桌和烟灰之间看到了他的笔记，他所带来的资料已经被分析出了近十页记录，整齐的蓝黑色墨迹不像店主凌乱的风格。

店主裹着浴袍躺在床上抽烟，听着送书人慢慢翻阅自己的笔记。

“为什么？”送书人挡住了窗外的光线，成了一个暖色的轮廓。

店主突然故作高深地看过来，用半截的烟指着他，“教你的旅伴也来吃点喝点吧，他比你更疲倦。”

送书人的眉毛跳了一下，店主知道他明白自己的意思不仅仅是引用，希望他不会把玩笑当真。

“我的旅伴已经死了，我难以劝他进食。”

“这不关我的事，来叩我的门的人，都必须吃我所提供的东西。”

送书人看到了店主的笑，那应当是个被修正的谬误。然后烟气飘散在空中。

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
